


To be Unfinished

by tinkr_tailr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a collection of the stories I started and never finished.</p><p>Ch. 1 - Thor/Loki<br/>Ch. 2 - Steve/Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viking AU, Loki/Thor

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any inclination to finish any of these, feel free to. Just make sure to check that it was inspired by this, and link me for sure!
> 
> Decided to start off with a longer fic for the first story.

When we met, I was covered in blood, fluids, and dirt. My arms were chained above my head, the heavy metal keeping my wrists bound together and stopping me from escaping. My ankles were connected with a dark metal chain, almost keeping me from standing. I felt like crap. I couldn't imagine how I looked.

"So... this is the famous general the Nords sent. Not very affective, if you ask me." His voice had a soft quality to it, hidden underneath the sharp laughter and disdain. I looked up at my captor. He radiated beauty, his raven locks held loosely together over his shoulder, green eyes intelligent and calculating. His slim frame was adorned in lavish green, silver, and black robes, radiant gems flowing along the hemlines. He had pale skin that glowed against his dark attire.

I wished I was able to stand, to wrap my arms around his delicate body and ravish his pale lips, kissing them red with passion. Oh, I wished I had the strength.

"You are useless, barbarian."

He walked forward and knelt down, making sure none of his robes touched me. "What did you think? That you would be able to take over our land so easily?" He sneered, and even then he was beautiful. "You people are disgusting."

I smiled. He looked like it was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. "You will be my prize," I whispered, my voice hoarse with the screaming I had done in battle. "More beautiful than any trophy won by my brothers."

I almost missed the red adorning his cheeks when he struck me across the face. My cheek burned, but I still turned my head back to smile adoringly at him. "You are insane if you think you will ever win against my army!" He hissed. "And you are a beast if you think I would ever be a prize won in battle. I am a man, not some whore. Respect your betters."

With that, he stood and stormed out of my dank cell. I admired the way his robes swayed around his figured as he walked out, his ass cupped nicely by the fabric. Oh, what I would give to be that fabric, wrapped around him!

Beautiful, intelligent, a general who thought he had defeated me... I wanted him with every fiber in my body. And I swore I would have him.

* * *

 

"Your name, barbarian?"

I woke, startled, to a bucket of water dumped on my head. I watched blurrily as a servant scurried from my cell, leaving only me and the English general.

"I asked you a question, or is your brain too small to comprehend that?"

"Thor." I murmured, smiling up at my captor. He wore red today, my chosen color, but he would not know that. He looked delicious, making me picture him reddened and gasping for breath on my lush bed, begging for more. He was my prize, only mine.

"Hm." He muttered after a moment. His emerald green eyes held contempt today, accented by delicate makeup around his eyes. "After your God of Thunder. A fitting title for a barbarian who wields a hammer, of all things."

"And your name, my beauty?" I asked. I couldn't know what I looked like, but if I had a guess, it would be a love-stricken maiden. I had no problem with that at the moment, for the beauty before me dragged all thoughts from me. He flushed and glared at me once again, his stance now attempting to look menacing. "I will honor your question, since you answered mine. I am Loki, first son of King Laufey and Crown Prince of Britain."

"Loki..." I whispered. The name rolled like silk from my tongue, leaving me wanting to speak it at all times. "The Norse Trickster God. It suits you, I think."

His eyes hardened. "My mother had a fascination with your... culture, if it can so be called."

"Then she was as intelligent as you are, my Loki," my voice was still hoarse, days in confinement taking a toll on it. "If only I could convince you as such."

He huffed and turned, walking to the door of my prison before stopping. "I will send a servant down to wash you. I find it heinous being forced to converse with a man who reeks of blood and urine, such as you do."

I grinned as he walked out. He was true to his word, sending down two men with two buckets of warm water. They washed every reachable part of me, stripping my flesh of the blood of their men and mine. They even lathered my hair, and washed my face. I thanked them as they finished and began to leave. The servants were startled for a moment, seemingly not used to being thanked by prisoners.

They nodded as they left.

I felt much better now, my longish blond hair dripping cool water onto my back, my eyelashes blinking away drops from my eyes. Maybe now Loki would look at me and realize how lucky he was that I wanted him, and not one of my brothers. I was our tribe leaders son, next in line for the throne. I had a lavish home that I had built around a hot springs, I had the best of everything, and had worked hard for it. I would give him everything and anything he asked for. I swore it.

 

* * *

 

When Loki came down to talk to me the next day, he stopped for a moment, stunned at what he saw. Clean tanned skin, muscles that rippled, bright blue eyes, and golden hair. I knew what I looked like, and what others told me I looked like, and I was not ashamed of it. I'm fairly sure I even managed to make my tattered trousers look good.

"Am I still a barbarian?" I asked quietly, not wanting to strain my voice.

"Of course." Loki answered matter-of-factly. He was back in his silver, black, and green robes. He still looked amazing. "I must ask... You do not seem as uneducated as your clansman."

"That is because I am not," I murmured, still smiling blissfully up at him. "My father sent me as far as I could go, to learn from other cultures. I spent two years in China, traveled back through France and took time to learn a bit of Spanish from the motherland of romance. I would have traveled to the south, but my father called me back. He wanted me to choose a wife."

Loki looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "And yet you come here and start speaking of a 'trophy'. I'm sure you are not faithful to her."

I chuckled. "That is because I am not married."

Now Loki really looked stunned. I'm sure he was thinking that a man such as me would have women crawling to be my wife! Well, yes. But the women of my tribe knew I did not fancy going to bed with a woman, I only did once to have a child for my father. "Why?" His eloquent speech was stopped for a moment.

"I do not fancy women. And those of my tribe respect that. I bedded a woman once, in order to have her bear me a child, and she did. A healthy young boy, he looks like me," I was proud of my son, he was the light of my life. He lived with me, and barely knew his mother. But I'm sure she was taking care of him while I was away... Oh, how I missed him. But when I returned, I would bring him a new mother, as beautiful as the moon.

"Hmph," Loki muttered, looking away. "How... horrifying. Having a bastard, just because you 'do not fancy women'."

"I'm sure you understand, my lovely," I murmured.

He stormed away after that. I could only laugh quietly. I knew it was wrong to assume, but I knew the look about it, unmarried and still inexperienced, but so much wanting. I would give him everything he was wanting for.

* * *

 

The next time, Loki did not say anything. He just walked in, a servant walking in behind him with a freshly laundered blanket. My beauty stepped aside to let the servant lay the blanket beside me, but leaving us in peace. I was stunned when Loki sat down beside me, pulling out a book.

I may have been stunned, but I was also in Valhalla in that moment, trying to move as closely to his radiance as I could.

"Can you read?" he asked me quietly.

"Yes," I answered.

"Read me this." He held out the book, opening it to the first page.

I just looked at him for a moment, his eyes on the words of the book. I slowly turned my eyes to it. "In my travels, the only things I have found fit to write about is my time with the Norse peoples. While primitive in their homes, weapons, and food gathering, I find their religion to be intriguing. It gives one the impressions of the Greeks or Romans, with many gods and extraordinary tales."

I stopped for a moment to look over at Loki, his eyes wide and sitting closer to me. "You have no translators?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break this moment.

"None that I trust to give me every word correctly. You are from the lands that speak and write this language, and since you seem intent on making me like you, I do doubt you would lie to me," Loki murmured, emerald eyes still locked on the pages. "And... I want to know about my namesake."

I smiled softly. "I would never lie to you, angel. I swear it."

We stayed like that for hours, with Loki finally falling asleep against my shoulder, robes keeping him warm until a servant came for him. I think he had waited so long to learn about Loki the Trickster, and read this book, he didn't even care that it was a prisoner that was reading it to him. And I was alright with that. Especially if it meant I would be able to see more of Loki's sweet, sleeping face.

* * *

 

It was a month later. Loki had come down every day to have me read to him, a different book held in his hands every time we finished the last one. But now... He didn't come down to see me. And that's when I knew.

The terror in my stomach didn't end even when my brothers came down and released me from my shackles. I pushed past them, stumbling a bit as I ran. I was terrified, for the first time in my life. If anything had happened to him... if anyone had laid a hand on him... I would die.

When I reached the throne room, my men stopped me to give me furs and clothes to put over my nakedness. I was quick about it, throwing on the covering haphazardly. Then, I moved past them, to see my elder brother with a sword at Loki's throat, moving to slash it.

I don't remember anything at that point, really. I just remember Loki quivering in my arms, and a searing pain spreading across my back.

"Thor!" I heard Balder cry, as he watched my furs soak up the blood dripping from the wound he had given me. "Brother, what are you doing?!"

"Loki, are you alright?" I asked, tilting Loki's dirtied face up to look at me. He eyes held fear, I'm sure from seeing his men slaughtered before him, his friends killed before they could comprehend what was happening. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head, trying to bury his face back in my chest. I let him, breathing heavy and still terrified at the thought that I had almost lost him. I would have impaled myself on my brother's sword then, damn Valhalla!

"Thor, what are you thinking?" Balder came into my view now, eyes flaming. "Risking your life for this... this... monster who kept you chained?!"

"Loki is no monster!" I hissed, wrapping my arms tighter around Loki, feeling his hands grasping at the front of my shirt, hiding his face in my fur. "And you will not address him as such! I have already claimed him as mine, and if you dare lay a hand on him again, I will kill you where you stand, blood brother or no." I watched Balder take a hesitating step back, fear flitting through his eyes for a moment.

"You... have claimed him?" Balder seemed disgusted. "He's not even one of us! He'll not last through one winter!"

I relaxed slightly, running a hand through Loki's loose raven locks. "He is mine, Balder..." I whispered, resting my cheek against Loki's head. "He is of no concern to you. He will travel back alongside me, he will not leave my sight."

Balder growled something before nodding to his own men, getting them to help Loki and me stand up. I pulled Loki's head up, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He just looked at me, lost. "Come on, brother," Balder muttered, pulling my arm. "We need to have your back looked at before we leave. You might have to settle for a wagon, if you can't ride..."

I nodded and followed my brother, pulling Loki to my side, making sure he was melded against me, my arm around his waist. He held onto my clothes still, nervous and confused about what was happening.

We walked outside the fortress and walls, and to the camp in the forest our army had set up. There were four medical areas set up, with women bandaging the men who had been wounded, and others trying to stitch together gaping wounds. There was a line of bodies outside the forest, of both our men and Loki's, prepared to be burned.

"Haldis!" Balder called, making a young blond look up. She saw me and blushed heavily before making her way over. I sent a glare to my brother, no doubt father had sent Haldis along as not only a healer, but also as a potential wife for me.

She curtsied slightly when she reached us, smiling charmingly. I sighed as I sat down on a log, Loki quickly helping me shrug off the large fur and tunic, throwing the two away as he grabbed the healing supplies from Haldis. I chuckled as he ran a wet cloth gently over my wound, being careful not to make my pain worse. He probably blamed himself, and he would be damned if he let anyone else take responsibility.

"Loki," I murmured as Loki began to wrap bandages around my front and back. "It's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it, Thor?" He hissed angrily as he tied off the bandage, securing it tightly. "You were protecting me, were you not? I should have been able to defend myself, but I wasn't, and you were wounded saving my life."

I pulled him close to me, as he kneeled between my legs where he had been checking his handiwork. "You are mine, Loki. I swear that I will never let anything happen to you, or I forfeit my life!" I murmured, holding him tightly. "You are mine."

* * *

 

I was not fit to ride a horse, as it turned out. Loki had snorted and said the beasts were unfit to even be called horses, but he had yet to see our homeland. Loki was settled with me on a wagon, drawn by two of my favorite steeds, Rowan and Sleipnir, two strong and heavy coated stallions.

"How long?" Loki asked, nestled against my side, his head leaning against the side of my stomach. He was covered with a fur blanket, and laying on a couple with me as well. I had ordered them for him, seeing as winter was quickly approaching. It would take us at least a three months to get back home, without bad weather. I wanted Loki to be comfortable.

"It will be a long trip," I murmured, stroking his locks gently. I had told him I wanted him to wear his hair loose now, he was much more beautiful like that. He was still adorned in his finery, and we had brought as much of it along with us as well, not make sure he had some of his home with him when he arrived at his new home. "Rough, with winter coming. I don't know if I will be able to ride at any point during our travel, but I will be beside you at all times."

He didn't speak for a moment, but whispering, "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

I chuckled, making sure not to disturb Loki's resting place. "Well, I did say you would be my trophy. But..." I frowned slightly, thinking. "I did not mean for my brother to try and kill you." I leaned down and kissed his hair, staying there for a moment. "You are dear to me, Loki, no matter how little you think I know you."

Loki did not say anything this time. So, I pulled out the book we had last been reading, and started there. As the day passed, I felt Loki relax and fall into a soft sleep against me. I decided that we were both deserving of a good rest, so I gently moved to curl up with him, wrapping my arms around him and tucking his head under my chin. His breathing deepened, as I pulled the fur around us. Yes, this had been planned, and yes, I knew Loki hated me for it.

...But... Maybe, one day... He would see how much I adored him, and begin to forgive me.

* * *

 

We stopped two days later, going a bit into the woods to make sure our small force would not be seen. Our strongest and most outstanding warriors had stayed at the fort, keeping it from falling back into the hands of the English. Loki whined about it when he asked why our force was so small, when he had seen so many at our first camp. He refused to let me read to him for a while after that.

After having put enough distance between us and the massacre, we set up camp. We would stay there for three days, long enough for the men who had been captured, and those who had been wounded, to heal enough to ride. For Loki and me it meant a chance to talk, alone.

Loki barely let Haldis help him put our tent together, taking control away from the woman. I chuckled, as Haldis finally gave up, coming to sit beside me. She was a bit too close for comfort, brushing a piece of blond hair behind one ear.

"My lord," she murmured. "Why do you let this slave so close to you? It seems to be very resentful towards you."

I didn't notice Loki stopping in his work, a hurt look flitting over his face. I only saw red. I stood tall, ignoring the pain in my back. "Get out of my site," I hissed, glaring at Haldis. "You shame yourself and your kin by speaking to your leader so. You will find yourself a slave back in our village should you keep speaking so. Loki is no slave, not to me and least of all to a vermin like you. Go. Now!" I shouted harshly, sending Haldis scrambling away.

I turned to look at Loki, who stood with his back to me, shaking slightly. I rushed forward, encasing Loki in an embrace. He turned into me, clutching at my shirt.

"You said I am not a slave," his voice quivered. "Then what am I?"

"You are mine," I murmured, stroking his back lightly, attempting comfort. "You are the strong general who stole my heart the moment I saw him, you are the man who fell asleep against me while I read to him, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. You are whatever you want to be. You are my Loki."

We stood there for so long I forgot that my men were waiting for my orders.


	2. Soulmate AU, Tony/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can sense his soulmate.

The feeling of knowing was always there. Like a constant thrum deep within his body, a never-changing comfortable pressure that surrounded him, kept him warm. It was the feeling that confused his father, distressed his mother, made others look at him like the boy was a monster, insane. His father had looked into mutant powers early on, fear and horror haunting his every step until he knew his son was not one of them. His mother sobbed when there was no explanation to be found.

But the boy with the big, brown, innocent eyes just kept smiling up at them, an oblivious smile across his chubby childish features. How he knew, others didn't know, even he didn't know. But it was a constant. Something he always had. At least... until that magnet had been shoved in his chest.

* * *

 

The first sensation he had when he awoke every morning was that ice cold feeling of _alone_ and fear. That pressure was gone, utterly and completely, leaving him gasping for air as a force blocked his airways from receiving precious oxygen.

Pepper would always ask him if he slept well every morning when they awoke together, a blissful smile on her soft features. He lied and said yes.

He couldn't stand lying to her, not really. She deserved so much better than him, but he couldn't find it within himself to let go of the warmth she provided when she curled up with him in bed, a warmth a one night stand could never give. But still not the warmth of _knowing._

* * *

 

That feeling.

He openly stared.

Big, blue eyes stared back.

It wasn't shock, or a splash of cold water. Hell, it wasn't even a comfortable feeling of home, or of knowing, but there was something that he had never felt before and it scared and confused him and made him want to run away from those beautiful eyes but he found he just couldn't.

Tony Stark suddenly realized what he had known all those years ago, what he had told his parents to make them so afraid of him:

 

"Daddy, Steve Rogers is fine! He's just stuck in ice! I'll find him!"

 

He had broken up with Pepper the next day. He couldn't bear having to hurt her more than he already had, not when he had found his warmth, even if that warmth hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... This was more an experimental piece, testing out a different style of writing.
> 
> I do that a lot.
> 
> This particular piece just never got finished.


End file.
